


Two Magda drabbles

by Etrangere



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she has nightmares, she wakes up and she goes to stand over her little girl, who sleeps soundly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> For experimentalmadness and prettylittlepasha, for a "use my OTP to break my heart" meme.

When she has nightmares, she wakes up and she goes to stand over her little girl, who sleeps soundly. So lovely, so tiny.

Eventually Max always wakes up as well and puts his arms around her: "It's all right, love, go back to sleep, everything is fine. No one will ever hurt us again, I won't let them," and other soothing lies.

She lets him put her back to bed but she can't tell him of the nightmares, of the bodies. He probably knows. She wishes he didn't. But Anya sleeps quietly so it is all right. It must be.


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't stay. She has to run. Not even for the babies. Poor babies, but it is better this way.

She can't stay. She has to run. Not even for the babies. Poor babies, but it is better this way. Run, run, run; and it is so cold. Better the cold than the fire.

Breathing gets painful. Cold metal on her throat, burning. She must run. All the bodies around her. And him, his face, wrathful and guilt-ridden. Too many bodies. Too much guilt. Twice is too many. I'm sorry, she thinks.

She stumbles and falls. Can't get up. So cold. Nobody here. Only the snow. She clutches the necklace and thinks, I only have to wait, Max will come.


End file.
